It's Okay Darling
by Saskwatche
Summary: Family reunion in the Underworld. Things are said, tears are shed and heart warming scenes are read. Enjoy this one shot!


**Okay hi! Hello! Small one shot of how I think things will go down in the Underworld with Regina's parents and all... Anyway it's mushy and cute and feelsy and yeah. I swear I'll be working on It Had to Be You?! as soon as college is over! I have half the next chapter ready I just need the other half... But it's coming I swear! That and I'll be updating Of Flesh and Blood eventually and Regina's Last Fight too! So many fics!**

 **Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, a like too so please don't be shy. I don't bite. (Usually :3)**

 **Enjoy this little piece. Kisses!**

* * *

Mother… She really should've known her mother would be ruling the Underworld version of Storybrooke… It should've been obvious. And yet… When they'd entered her office she'd frozen in place near the door, along with Snow White. The girl probably scared to have to face once more her victim… If Regina would've been in her shoes, she would've run. And still… She was rooted there, staring at the scene. Mother in her chair a smile upon her face and Henry walking towards her with Emma and Charming. They'd thought it would've been a good idea to go to her office, look for clues, anything really that would give away how this wretched world worked… But instead they'd met the one person Regina didn't really want to see again.

She didn't really think it could get worst… Well unless Mother decided that ripping out Snow's heart was a good enough revenge. But once again, the sorceress was proven wrong, when against all odds Cora started walking towards her.

She fought down the urge to retch, to flinch and run, and she let her mother embrace her and tuck away a strand of her dark hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"Regina…" Cora murmured, "It's so good to see you again." Her eyes were warm and Regina felt herself relax in the somewhat loving and disturbing hold of her mother.

She did have her heart back that was a fact of life –well death- now. And so the former Queen smiled back at her tormentor.

A feeble _"Mother,"_ was all she could muster in front of all the family she'd acquired over time. It sounded weak and mentally she kicked herself in the shins for not being able to overcome this encounter with a semblance of dignity.

Cora smiled apologetically, probably understanding the turmoil inside her daughter, and started to rub her arms comfortingly as she murmured some sort of apology.

"I know I can't make up for what I've done… I will never be able to, but I still want you to understand that I'm sorry."

Regina scoffed at that, but the hurt she saw in her mother's eyes softened her a little. Still she broke away from her and moved to stand right beside her son, placing a hand on his shoulder, either to comfort him or herself she didn't know. But she suspected the latter and Henry let her, a small smile on his features.

"As touching as this," Emma said, gesturing awkwardly around the space "was. We're here to find Killian. Can we get going now that we know he's not here?"

And that's when Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Unnerved at the Saviour's antics, but relieved as well…

Cora stood still, looking into the depths of her daughter's eyes and nodded at Emma. "I'm sure you could split up to find that dirty pirate. There's…" she started and was interrupted, by Snow this time. The woman was still standing as far away from Cora as possible.

"I think it's better if we stick together!" She piped up nervously playing with her watch.

Regina nodded at her healthy dose of fear and smiled. "That would be best indeed."

"Well if I could finish up what I was saying…" Cora sighed, waiting dramatically to speak and when no one spoke up she continued. "As I was saying, you could split up, I know there is someone that would really love to see you dear." She said looking at Regina still. "He's been spending most of his time in the stables lately…"

A small flutter rose from the depth of Regina's heart, her mind not wanting to encourage the thought of maybe seeing her fiancé again. She looked around the group, silently sharing her need to go. Subtly most everyone nodded. Henry squeezed her hand and gave her a look defying her to tell him he was not coming with her. She smiled at him, her eyes shining and that was it.

They were off to the stables.

.::.

In front of the barn's door was where they stood now, Henry trying to tug her along. Subconsciously she placed a hand on her stomach as a feeling of dread overcame her entire body. She could not do this. She hadn't returned to the stables ever since she had to watch Daniel die once more, and now seeing him again… it stung her heart more than the mere thought of his death.

"Mom…? Do you want to go in?" he asked, doubt lacing his words.

She nodded. A small uncertain movement, barely perceptible.

Henry smiled at her reassuringly, squeezed her hand tighter and she sucked in a breath, walking forward.

She was surprised to say the least when in one of the stall stood her faithful Rocinante. Her stallion neighed happily, recognizing her and not apparently remembering being murdered. A pang of guilt laced itself around her heart at that thought, but she stepped forward, grabbed a carrot lying on the shelf next to the stall's door and gave it to the horse.

Henry stayed back, watching his mother interact with a horse for the first time in his life, a small satisfied smile gracing his lips.

"Did we come here for a horse? Your Mom sent you here for a horse…?" he asked somewhat confused after a few minutes of watching his mother pet her oldest friend.

"My Mother always has motives… I have no idea why she sent us here, but I'm glad." She smiled at the horse, magicking a shiny red apple into her hand and watching what could be interpreted as glee shine into her steed's eyes. He took the apple greedily and munched happily as she retreaded towards her son. "But as fun as this has been… I think it's time for us to join the group."

She smiled at him, her back to the door and Henry's gaze averted from her to stare behind her. Her heart leapt for a second and as she was about to voice her confusion a familiar voice spoke up.

"Regina…?"

Her father's voice rang clear into the empty silent space.

"Sweetheart, is that you?"

She turned around slowly to face her father. His arms filled with goodies for the Underworld horses.

"Daddy…" Her voice rang just above a whisper.

Henry Senior stared at her for a few minutes, his supplies dropping to the floor.

"Are you…?"

Regina vehemently shook her head as she walked forward. "No, no, no… We're not dead. We're here to bring back someone actually…"

The man sighed and closed the distance between him and his daughter. Embracing her in a way, she didn't know she had been missing. He looked over her shoulder and smiled at the boy.

"And who's this?"

Regina turned around smiling. "That's my son." She said proudly. The look of confusion that crossed her father's face made her add, "Adoptive son." And he nodded, understanding the lack of knowledge the lad must've had.

"Henry… This is-"

"Your father, yeah, the 'daddy' kind of gave it away…" He sassed and she gave him a look.

He walked forward and gave the old man a hug.

"You named him after me?" he asked with a slight tremor to his voice.

"How could I not? He wears the name of the two most important men in my life." She smiled and he nodded in acknowledgment.

 _Daniel. Of course._

As the introductions passed as much as time, a silence grew.

Some things in the former Queen's mind roared and anxiety took a hold of her. Guilt and remorse flashing through and as she was about to voice her worries her father spoke up once more.

A simple _"I know"_ was uttered and tears started to sting her eyes.

He came closer and placed his arms around her. For a moment she stiffened, but then she melted in his embrace as he lightly patted her hair and she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I know, child." He said his voice soft. "It's okay, I don't blame you. I understand… You could not have found happiness with me and me alone. You needed to find it, to build it on your own."

A soft sob escaped Regina's parted lips, as she tried her best to remain composed.

"You had to do it. It got you so far, you've changed so much and I am so proud of you. That happiness you've made from scratch, it's yours to enjoy. You've finally accomplished it. You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you smile, truly smile…"

Tears ran down her cheeks and as she pulled away from her father, she wiped them away as best she could.

"Thank you…" she murmured and she felt a small arm link itself to her waist, her son standing by her, comforting and warm.

"I'm glad you made something of your own Regina and that boy is a fine little man. You should be proud." He said, and she smiled through her tears.

For thirty something years now she'd walked around Storybrooke with the constant thought of her father's murder gnawing away at her mind. It was always there, reminding her how soulless she was now and knowing that her father didn't hold it against her made her heart so much more lighter.


End file.
